Greek Betrayal
by R1PT1D3
Summary: Betrayal. That is the only thing on his mind right now. He is drowned in sorrow, anger, and sadness but none more than betrayal. Zeus has messed up everything.. once again. How will he cope with the path ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson or anything associated to it and will not throughout this whole story. I wish I did though.**

 **I Go To Hell**

A hurricane was brewing. The Gods were doing everything in their power to stop the storm. Even Poseidon had no clue where this storm came from.. oh little did they know.

 _*Flashback*_

Only with a hurricane right beside them, did they stop making out. They soon realized that I was standing right there. She looked around for a second like she was confused before she looked me in the eye and started breaking down crying.

At this point, even with my rage, I calmed the storm, not for her but because

I was going to destroy camp if I didn't. There was no way I could stay here, I had to leave.

I then headed to my cabin and packed up some ambrosia, a bottle of nectar, and as many drachmas as I could fit and left a note for Chiron.

I then went to the armory to grab a celestial bronze sword( and then I ran.

I was not only running to get away, I was running for my life. I know that sooner or later, the Olympians would figure out what happened. There is no way I will ever go back to that place.

 _*End of flashback*_

So here I am I don't know if you know me, I'm Percy Jackson twice savior of Olympus, blah, blah, blah. Currently I'm running through the forest for my life and let me tell you it is not fun. The Hunters of Artemis and The Chimera are chasing me.

The only problem is, I don't know whether the hunters are chasing The Chimera or me. So I ran, and I can't even use the sea for cover because I tried that once and let me tell you, Poseidon was not happy when he didn't find anything.

So I decided I would do it a different way which consists of me running for my life and hoping I'm faster than a Olympian. In the last three months I have been here, I seem to be getting better in the forest. Three silver arrows come flying at me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

Luckily, I dodged them, but they are definitely chasing me and they are close. I'm running out of options so I pray for help. Not just one gods help, but any god other than the Olympians that will answer the call. To my surprise, someone answered but it somehow knew it wasn't a god.

"What do you need?" replied the mysterious being sounding... bored?

Then I answered, "The hunters of Artemis and a monster are chasing me. Help!"

"Okay close your eyes," the mysterious being said.

I did as I was asked. Soon after, I opened my eyes and realized where I am immediately.

Tartarus.

And then he was there. By "he" I mean the guy that was right behind me when I turned around or as I know him, Tartarus himself.

Well I'm screwed is my first I look him over, he wasn't as I had imagined. He had a T-shirt that was black with a red skull on it. He was wearing regular jeans with red and black combat boots. The coolest part was the cape. I cant see the whole thing but from what it is black with a red lining. The creepy part is his skin and face. It has scars all over and his skin is as red as a tomato. His face is covered with scars and is deformed all over his red skin. I turn my attention back to him.

Oh crap. I should probably kneel to the deity that just saved my life.

"Stand," he says in a rough deep voice, "I understand you were in danger, correct?" I nod once to confirm.

"Well I'm going to give you a choice. You can either join the primordials and become my champion and maybe a few others or you can go back out there and risk getting caught. It's your choice."

"Wait aren't you going to like kill me or something? I did like escape... you I guess."

"No I understand you were trying to save your friends and the world and for that I thank you." I just smiled sheepishly.

"Anyways, If I became your champion, where would I stay?" I asked. "That's up to you but we have some comfortable beds in the primordial castle," he replied.

He must have saw my dreamy look on my face because he smirked(which looked very weird on him) and said, "Don't fall asleep yet. What's your answer?"

Shrugging I answered, "Sure."

He shook his head and started chanting in Ancient Greek but I only caught a couple words, "Champion" and "Primordial". All of a sudden, a power rush surges through me. I feel ten times stronger and five times faster.

"You can now teleport to Tartarus, and the underworld, since it is linked to me and any monster will obey you. You are also immune to every type of fire. You will learn all about your powers soon but first you need to sleep. I will teleport you to your room."

I suddenly felt a warm sensation take upon my body and now I'm at what I'm guessing is my room. It has blue walls with green swirls that move. There is also a bed that has the same design.

"Whoa!" is all I can say. I took my backpack off and laid down for a hopefully dreamless sleep.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **The chapter was a little short but I don't think I did that bad. I'm not sure and will probably never know unless I get some reviews.**_

 _Sincerely,_

 **R1PT1D3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Visit Hell**_

 **AN:** _ **I decided that I needed to change my writing style because in the first two chapters, I wasn't using paragraphs so this should be better. I also fixed the old chapters. Let me know what you guys think!**_

I woke up feeling very... Powerful. That is saying a lot for me considering I'm the twice savior of Olympus or also called Percy Jackson. Immediately I feel a presence in the room right beside me with the water vapor in the air.

I decided the best option would be to look before I kill whoever it is.

To my surprise I was met with a cold pitch black pair of eyes. To be honest I was kind of freaked out. It was only then I realized those eyes were not as cold as they were calculating.

The aura around this person was suffocating though. I realized this must be another primordial.

"A Tartarus spawn huh? Training starts in an hour. Get up and eat," the primordial said sounding very angry.

Suddenly it hit me. This must be Nyx, Primordial of Night. I was about to ask why she sounded like such a bitch. Luckily, I caught myself before I did because she could probably kill me with a flick of her wrist.

"Would you mind showing me where that is Lady Nyx," I asked politely.

"Yes I would mind," then seeing my clueless expression she sighed and said, "Go right 2 doors down.

With that said, she then walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

That is when I noticed my torn up clothes. I definitely need some new ones. I then walked over to the dresser to see if there was anything in it. There was a note sitting on the dresser that said:

 _Imagine what clothes you want and they will appear in your dresser. The clothes are enchanted by Eros to always fix themselves once they get ripped. Also they might be a tight fit. Blame that on him._

 _-T_

As soon as I read the note, I imagined a red V-neck and midnight red jeans. Looking inside the drawers, sure enough, they were there. I hurriedly put them on and made sure to grab Riptide even though I knew it would just reappear in my pocket in a couple minutes.

I then proceeded to the door that Nyx sent me to. I wasn't sure if I should knock but then decided against it because who knocks on a cafeteria door.

I grabbed the handle and opened the door only to find the coolest cafeteria ever. Every one of the primordials had different spots that had their domains flowing around their area.

The first seat I noticed what I assumed to be Pontus, Primordial of the Seas. He had messy hair, like me, and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with light green swirls which seemed to move like waves with a blue and green trident on the back. Along with that, He has light blue swimming shorts on to match.

His area had seaweed rising around teal pillars that led to the top of the cafeteria. On the outside of the seaweed and pillars was water that was defying gravity. It was going up the pillar starting from seemingly nowhere. There was also tons of waves in the water.

The third primordial I recognized was Eros, Primordial of Procreation. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a heart on the front. You could easily see his eight pack through the shirt. He was also wearing bright red skinny jeans. How he got them in that color is beyond me.

His area had red everywhere, which I guess is better than pink. There was massive red pillars going up to the ceiling and what looked a heart shaped table.

The final one I recognized is Tartarus. He had the same clothes on as earlier, but his area was terrifying.

Tartarus had the same type of pillars except his were black with specs of red all throughout them. He also had skulls everywhere. If not for the red I would have assumed he was Hades.

Apparently that was not the right thought because he turned around and yelled, "I AM NOT ANYTHING LIKE HADES!"

My shock the turned to fright as he walked over to me with an angered look on his face. When he got to me he stopped and started cracking up laughing. At this point I was confused beyond belief.

"The- the look- on your face," Tartarus said in between breaths. I just then realized what just happened.

"You read my mind," I stated dumbly finally starting to piece together what happened.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you Primordials could do that," he said rubbing the back of his deformed head sheepishly.

He walked back to where he was sitting and waved me over. I walked over there and sat down beside him.

"This is just like your camp, you can order anything except here it doesn't have to be healthy," he told me.

I nodded and thought about blue pancakes. They appeared but he doesn't look too happy.

"Why are they blue? They should be red. You can't have that at my table," he commented.

"Fine. Then I'll just go eat with Pontus," I said getting up and walking over to Pontus.

I sat down beside him and we both glared at Tartarus making him flinch. Then we started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Little did I know, there hardly was a tomorrow with the training I was going to be put through.

I think Tartarus finally started to catch on because he then started mumbling something about "teenagers" and "blue food."

We all ate, me sitting at Pontus's table for payback for reading my thought and him glaring at me and Pontus.

When we finished eating Nyx appeared beside me, making me jump out of my seat with riptide in my hand.

"Time for training," she said with a smirk.

 _ **Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed. Till next time!**_

 _Sincerely,_

 _ **R1PT1D3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Training**_

 ** _A_ N: _If you have read this story reread it because I have changed a few things. I will try to keep every chapter over 500 words but I can't promise you that._**

Well this is not nearly as fun as I imagined. I should have expected training would be hard. This is Tartarus.

But currently, I'm tumbling my way down a volcano. Why you may ask? Well lets just say the primordials thought this would be a great way to help with my battle plans because quote, "Instincts won't always save you," which I totally understand... if I wasn't falling down a FUCKING VOLCANO.

Well, looks like I better find a way to slow my self down or I might just become a pancake.. pancakes actually sound really good right now. UGH! Stupid ADHD.

Ok, so lava is liquid. But lava will burn me... though I am resistant to it. Well might as well try. I can tell I'm getting closer and closer to the lava so this is probably a good time to try it.

I take a quick look around to make sure there is no monsters and a safe place to land. I spot a door to the right of me but it's pretty far away. It must be the way to the gem.

Oh I forgot to mention, the mission I'm on is to recover a rare gem that is supposably magical. What they are going to use it for, I don't know. They are supposed to teleport me out after I get it so thats good I guess.

Back to my way down the volcano, I reach my hand out like I do water. I feel liquid running so hopefully I can control it. Its starting to get closer but very slowly.

I have to do this.

I push myself harder. Harder than ever. Finally, I can feel it moving. It's so easy to control now like it was fighting control before. Maybe that's why it was so hard to do.

I will it to come and make an escalator of sorts to the door.

BOOM!

Oww! I hit it a little harder than I expected. It burns. Not very much yet but the pain is growing fast.

I'm so close to the door. So close. And... YES! I made it... but I'm burnt pretty bad. I guess I should probably try to open this door. The door is 15 feet tall and looks like it is made out of celestial bronze. I grap the handle but right as I do the door slams open. BAM! The hinges broke. I uncap Riptide and scan my surroundings but all I see is darkness inside. I slowly start to walk forward but right as I do I hear a very creepy voice.

"Enter but beware"

"Well thats not creepy or nothing," I say under my breath.

Cautiously taking a few steps forward, I scan around the room with the light of Riptide. This place looks ancient. Ann- She would have loved the architecture of this place. Although there are cobwebs and dust everywhere. But the weirdest part is there is a coffin in the middle of the room. It has light shining out from under the lid.

My curiousity gets the best of me and I slowly walk forward. I stop right in front of it and quickly lift the lid of with my hand, keeping a good grip on riptide in the other. Soon the place was filled with light.

I take a peek over the side of the coffin and find the gem just sitting there waiting to be taken.

"Ok, that was too easy."

I grab it and disappear in a flash of light.

 **AN:** _ **I totally just did a cliffhanger on you guys haha. Sorry for not updating for a while, computer messed up and not totally fixed so it might be awhile till the next update. Anyways, Later!**_

 _Sincerely,_

 _ **R1PT1D3**_


End file.
